


Where the sun delights to peep

by SophieAyase



Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Topless, Watching Someone Sleep, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: It’s a sweet, lazy, sunny Saturday afternoon, and Vicky is watching her girlfriend nap.





	Where the sun delights to peep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilst/gifts).



_Mine eyes have drawn thy shape, and thine for me_  
_Are windows to my breast, where-through the sun_  
_Delights to peep, to gaze therein on thee_  
— Shakespeare, Sonnet 24

 

Vicky looks over her mug of tea to see her girlfriend spread out on the couch. It’s a sweet, lazy, sunny Saturday afternoon, and somehow Kali never managed to finish getting dressed after her shower, so she’s lying there, dozing, wearing blue jeans and no top as the sun comes in from the window above her to gently illuminate her curves. Her C-cups are beautiful, perfectly round, and Vicky has to fight the impulse to go over and caress them, and run her hand over Kali’s shoulders and beautifully sharp collarbone while she’s at it.

Even in her half-asleep state, eyes closed, Kali can feel Vicky’s gaze on her. She wishes Vicky would come over to her. Vicky could run her hands through her hair, or slip underneath her to sit with her head in her lap, or stroke her arms and kiss her face. She could make love to her, in her gentle, sweet Vicky way. But Kali knows Vicky won’t do any of those things, because she’s too considerate to wake her from her sleep. So she’ll just have to settle for the feeling of Vicky’s eyes on her as she drifts in and out of sleep.

An hour and a couple cups of tea later, Vicky looks at the couch to see that Kali has turned over, her breasts pressing nicely into the cushion as she bares her shapely back. She’s more than Vicky could have ever asked for. She’s smart, and endlessly charming, and breathtakingly beautiful in at least a dozen different ways. And underneath it all, she really is sweet. Vicky can’t help feeling that she’s cheated fate to end up with Kali at her side. If the ones who’d come before her hadn’t been frightened away by Kali’s flights of fancy and her femme fatale tendencies, Kali could easily be with one of them by now. There was no way she’d be with mousy Vicky Austin.

Kali stirs as Vicky drops down on the floor next to her. She’s just had a dream of a world with no Vicky. She still lived in their apartment, but alone. It could have been frightening, but it wasn’t, because she’d known at once it was only a dream. How would she have ended up there without Vicky by her side? For that matter, _why_ would she?

She smiles to herself as she smells Vicky’s orange-scented shampoo. She could open her eyes to see the girl sitting there, but why bother? She can feel her there just as easily. Vicky has never given herself enough credit, Kali knows. Maybe she’s not the prettiest girl Kali’s ever dated, but she’s certainly not hard to look at. She’d be a babe if she’d just let Kali teach her how to use makeup properly. More importantly, she has a poet’s soul, and a poet’s heart. And she _trusts_ Kali. It’s been surprisingly hard to find someone willing to do that.

She blinks her eyes open to find Vicky’s eyes staring right back at her. She smiles, and she’s not sure if it’s because she sees the girl she loves so much, or if it’s because she realises Vicky’s been watching her, or if it’s just because Vicky’s warm brown eyes are enough to make her melt. It’s all three, of course.

With a sigh of effort, she pulls herself into a sitting position to make room for Vicky next to her. Vicky slides up onto the couch without having to be asked, and Kali snuggles against her, closing her eyes again in pleasure. She rests her head on Vicky’s shoulder, pressing her side against Vicky’s, and because Vicky is such a sweetheart, she not only lets her, but puts an arm around her to pull her closer. Vicky’s T-shirt is deliciously soft against her skin, and suddenly she feels cold from having gone without a shirt for... however long she’s been asleep. “Give me this,” she mumbles, as she starts tugging at the bottom.

And, once again because Vicky is a sweetheart, she pulls the shirt off and slips it over Kali’s neck, even helping her pull it the rest of the way on. It’s a little short on Kali, Vicky thinks, but she’s cute that way. She gets up to get herself another shirt, but Kali grabs her hand.

“Hey, stay here,” she mutters. So Vicky does. It’s not _that_ cold, anyway. She sits back down with a thump, and Kali presses against her again, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle. Vicky feels herself starting to doze off contentedly when Kali’s hands move upward, pulling at the clasp on her bra, still a bit too sleepy to actually undo the hooks.

Vicky giggles. “What are you doing?” she teases softly.

“You’ve been staring at me all this time,” Kali says. “Fair’s fair. You gotta let me.” Vicky rolls her eyes, but she can’t disagree – after all, Kali’s eyes on her, wanting her, make her feel better than about anything else. Better still when Kali puts her hands on her... So she leans forward and reaches behind herself to unhook the clasps, then pulls the bra off and settles against the back of the couch.

Kali smiles to herself, her eyes closed happily, as she presses her cheek to Vicky’s breast, her soft hair moving gently over Vicky’s skin. Her hands move across Vicky’s stomach again, where they come to lightly rest.

Vicky tilts her head down to place a kiss directly on the part in Kali’s golden hair. She might never know how she ended up here, with this girl, she thinks, but she’s grateful that she has.

“I love you,” Kali whispers, and her soft breath tickles Vicky’s skin.

Vicky puts an arm around her and squeezes her gently. “I know. I love you too.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what no I'm not a boob girl who also has a thing for good bone structure and bossy girls and also identifies a lot with Vicky YOU CAN'T PROVE IT YOU CAN'T PROVE ANY OF IT!
> 
> Anyway, I've been really interested in the concept of reputation lately (partly because I've been listening to the [Taylor Swift album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIft-t-MQuE&list=PLU292vWLfT_sZBJgu7gxKZJnDADuTrOH2), partly because I've coincidentally been listening to the [Dusty Springfield album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDP6UmMqfEc&list=PLJIFQb_UtAoPJBSO5qPKbzeBS6D1IUfh7) of the same name), and I got the chance to explore it a little bit here, though not as much as I'd have liked. I just feel like Kali would be carrying the weight of an unfairly (?) bad reputation around, and Vicky would totally not care about it and would just be amazed this dynamic, beautiful girl was into her.


End file.
